Of Festivals and Birthdays
by TemariArisaka
Summary: On his birthday, Naruto wasn't really expecting anything. But he got what he wanted most. Friendship. Only curse ONCE.


Disclaimer: Own Naruto, I do not.

**A/N: SO sorry about the wait for updates. I have had terrible writer's block, but I killed it, so I will update them soon! Oh, and I have been working on improving my writing style, tell me how I did! Ja!**

Yawning and stretching, Naruto sleepily rolled out of bed. Glancing at his calendar, he noticed it was the 10th of October.

His birthday.

And the date of the Kyuubi festival.

He unwillingly dressed, ate, and got otherwise ready for the day. He then met with the rest of his team at their usual spot, the bridge. This is where our story really begins.

**Naruto's POV**

I hate my birthday. I always have. Because it is also the date of the Kyuubi festival, I am treated worse than usual. I am glad no one on my team has noticed what I am; I don't know how I'd explain…

"Oi, dobe!" My head snapped forward, my ponderings momentarily ended. "Pay attention!"

"Since today is the day of the festival, we are just sparring. Afterwards, we can go to the festival together," Kakashi said, "And maybe get something to eat. Sound good?"

"Yeah!" Of course, Sakura is always excited about spending time with Sasuke, even if it is with the rest of the group.

"Hn." Of course, his customary 'hn' was his only response. I didn't respond at all.

"Naruto?" I shrugged. No one would hurt me if I wasn't alone, right?

"Sure."

Not one person offered up a 'Happy Birthday, Naruto'. I guess no one remembered. But that's okay, no one has ever remembered before.

~Happy Birthday Naruto~

After sparring, we each parted ways for a brief time to get cleaned up, put away our weapons, and otherwise prepare. I managed to get to my apartment without attracting the attention of any civilians, which was a good sign. My apartment, however, was not so lucky. From the hallway, I could see that my door had been kicked in. As I got closer, I saw that they had also trashed the inside of my apartment. All over my floor there were shredded pillows, broken glass, and crushed ramen. Not as bad as usual, but still. With a sigh, I grabbed a broom and dustpan and began to sweep up the mess. It wouldn't help anything if I injured myself, or any visitor I may someday have. Ha. As if. I swept everything into one large pile, and decided that I would take care of it after a shower and a change of clothes.

After I showered, I stood in front of the mirror, assessing myself. Could my father have made it any _more _obvious that I carried the fox? I have freaking WHISKERS, for God's sake! Other than that though, I think I look like anyone who just got out of the shower. My hair is plastered down on my head, and my skin is slightly red due to the hot water. I have no yukata, but I do have clothes that are NORMAL, so I slip on a pair of black pants, the fishnet shirt all ninjas wear, and a red t-shirt. As I walked back out to my main room, I nearly fell over in shock and shame. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were all standing there, right in my living room, looking around in disgust. I guess I can understand why. It could be the peeling wallpaper. Or the lack of glass in the windows. Or my tiny, unmade bed, with its old sheets, and, because of the villagers, no pillows. It might have been the big pile of trash that I had swept up earlier. Whatever it was, it made everything twice as bad because now they knew about it too. My face flushed with anger and embarrassment, I said, "I didn't expect you to show up here." Hoping my voice was not wavering, I continued, "Is there something wrong?" They all turned toward me, apparently not having realized that I had seen how disgusted they were.

"You were the only one not yet ready and waiting at the bridge, so we thought we would pick you up," Kakashi said. "We were getting impatient."

"I don't want to go."

"What? Why?" This was Sakura.

"I have my reasons." At this, Sasuke walked up to me, grabbed my wrist, and started pulling me out the door.

"I have not been to a festival since I was seven, dobe, and you are not going to ruin this for me. Understand?" I glared at him, and noticed that he apparently didn't have a yukata either.

At least I was not the only one.

~Happy Birthday Naruto~

Instead of going straight to the festival, we stopped to eat. It was a fancier one called _Tomoe_, the kind that would give me spoiled food, if they fed me at all. But Kakashi said it was his treat, and it would be rude to refuse. So we walked in and were seated by a waitress who glared at me with eyes full of hatred the whole while. After everyone ordered, I waited anxiously. It doesn't matter what it is they give me, I have to eat it. Kakashi and Sakura ordered sashimi, while Sasuke and I ordered sushi. While we waited for our food, we made awkward small talk. I could tell they were skirting around the topic of my apartment. I finally said, irritated, "What? If you have a question, ask it!"

They just looked at me until Sakura tentatively asked, "What happened to your house?"

I answered casually, "Oh, it happens every year on this day."

"Why?" This time it was Sasuke. At this moment the food arrived. Everyone had ample amounts of food. The waitress handed me an empty plate.

"Here's your food." I thanked her.

I picked up my plate and looked at my teammates. "It is my birthday." They looked at each other, whispering apologies and 'happy birthday's. Finally, Sasuke worked up the courage to ask what all of them, including Kakashi, were wondering.

"What does that have to do with anything?" They looked at me expectantly. Sighing, I closed my eyes.

"You know about the fox." Kakashi's eyes widened in realization. "It wasn't killed. It was sealed into a newborn. Me." I opened my eyes and, seeing their horrified expressions, I jumped up and fled.

I ran and ran and ran some more. I ran through town, only stopping when I grew tired. I didn't realize I was crying until I registered the salty taste of tears in my mouth. I could hear people chasing me, calling my name. I shook my head, still running, and was stopped by a wall of villagers. "Hey, demon brat." One said, grinning. I froze and the first punch hit.

About ten minutes after I took that first hit, all of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai were there, Jounin leaders included, kicking some serious civilian ass. Sasuke looked at me and said, loudly, "Naruto, that doesn't change who you are. You are not the Kyuubi. You are Uzumaki Naruto. We will not leave you."

I am not alone anymore.

**A/N: Ta da! My first friendship fic! How was it? I hope I did okay! :3**


End file.
